Love & Roll
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: You're stuck in my head. Stuck on my heart. And stuck on my body. So baby, take me to that feeling and I'll be your sinner in secret, when the lights go out. In which they express their connection in more ways than one. A series of one-shots.
1. Love & Sexy Hips

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the spectacular Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Love & Roll**

By theClosetPoet7

Summary: You're stuck in my head. Stuck on my heart. And stuck on my body. So baby, take me to that feeling and I'll be your sinner in secret, when the lights go out. In which they express their connection in more ways than one. A series of one-shots.

* * *

 **Notes on one-shot:** This was inspired by the song "Love  & Roll" by Supercell ft Nagi.

 **Rating:** M

* * *

Chapter One

 **Love & Sexy Hips**

It's the music.

It's the music that does it to her. Sakura raises her arms overhead and stretches her neck out. The beats flow throughout her body as she sways her slim hips to the tune and the glaring lights. Beads of sweat slide down her neck, adrenaline rushes through her as her confidence grows, and heat, unbearable heat surrounds her.

And she loves it.

She absolutely loves it.

She closes her eyes and shuts everyone else out as she let's the night take over her. Because it felt good. It felt so good to lose her inhibitions like this. She runs a hand through her petal locks and flips it over her shoulder, defined collarbone visible, slowly seducing the world around her.

 _Do you wanna take me out?_

Her thumping heartbeat doesn't stop and she eventually finds herself bopping to the percussive waves and troughs of the club's song.

Sexy.

She feels sexy as hell.

 _Don't you like this look?_

Strong, powerful hands smooth over her abdomen and it takes the hitch in her breath to snap her out of the trance she has placed herself in. Her delicate form is pulled against a hard, firm body. Sakura lets out a sultry smile at the way he lets out small puffs of breath to assert control.

Uchiha Sasuke traps her to his person, and he does it with a hint of possessiveness as he instinctively grounds his hips to hers.

"I didn't know you could dance."

She utters the sentence in a seductive tone and wastes no time in running her fingers through his dark locks. The twenty-three year old arches her back to press more closely to him.

"I'm not."

She lets out a scoff. He was right though, he was merely holding her, and it was the pinkette who was guiding his hips to the movement of her own.

 _So, you want me to take the lead after all?_

She pumps her fullness a little more provocatively and Sasuke's hands tense over her flawless midriff. They slide an inch skyward and Sakura bites her lip in anticipation of his confident hold over her chest. But he stops there, the tip of his fingers barely making contact with the edge of her tank top.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

 _You've been staring at my chest way too much, you know that?_

A trace of a smile makes its way to her lips. Because Sasuke is predictable. Too predictable.

"What? Don't you find this sexy?"

His body stiffens as she teasingly lets out the sentence and draws his head to rest on her neck.

"I do. But..."

The medic's smile grows wider when he breathes in her scent. Her hips continue their intimate dance and the dark haired nin settles his hands on her waist again, grip tightening.

"But?"

His tongue comes out to taste her delicious neck and Sakura grasps his head harder as she bites her lip to stifle a moan.

"They can see."

She almost laughs out loud.

"Who?"

He licks his way to her ear and blows into it. The kunoichi lets out a small exhale at this, legs nearly falling over.

"Other men."

This time she giggles girlishly.

 _I want to act all girly like a real girl_.

"Serves you right Sasuke-kun."

He bites into the shell of her ear, quietly punishing her for turning this into such a challenge. Though she knows that he is turned on by this side of her. His pale digits glide deliciously to the front of her stomach, fingertips slipping into her skirt's garter, slowly goading her into submission.

"And what did I do this time?"

She attunes her body to the hard beats again and grinds her hips in reply. Green eyes peek to see if anybody else has noticed the scandalous position both shinobi are in. His question actually irks her temper in a way. But as he always does, Sasuke chases the doubts away with his blunt words and forward actions.

"You forgot you jerk."

His fingers slide lower. And Sakura feels the heat pool to her belly.

"Forgot what?"

She lets out a frustrated huff and progresses her hold to the back of his neck, angrily pinching it. Her embrace becomes more taut as she berates him with her impatient touch.

"Our anniversary."

He smirks against her cheeks and pulls his hands away. Sakura almost wants to take them into her soft ones and urge them to her skin again but Sasuke skims his hands along her arms and places his palms over the back of hers. Then he wraps something around her right wrist and gently laces his fingers with her dainty ones.

Then,

He pumps into her ass.

Emerald orbs widen, mostly due to his crude behavior, and glance down. The bracelet was thin and dainty, with a silver chain that looked authentic. It was so simple, except for the small charm shaped into a cherry blossom.

It was elegant.

The wanderer squeezes her hands again and smiles into her hair.

"You were saying?"

Her heart thunders wildly against her chest and the Sannin couldn't help the rush of emotions that run through her whole person.

"Take me home, Sasuke-kun."

 _So escort me gently, will you?_

* * *

He pushes her against the wall, lips locking with hers as she clutches desperately to the front of his shirt. She unbuttons them with haste and wastes no time in slipping her hand in to touch his hard pectorals.

His tongue battles with hers, eager digits angling her head to his assault. They pull away for a second, a string of saliva separating them. She watches his Adam's apple bob up and down and raises her head to meet his eyes.

Lust.

Desire.

Love.

That is what she sees. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't avert his eyes when he slides his shirt off him, with a tilt to his head, and a confident smirk making its way to his lips.

Sakura blushes deeply with the knowledge of what he is about to do to her.

 _A lady in love?_

She tucks her hair behind her ear and anticipates his next move. The sexy avenger places his hand against her cheek and leans in closer.

Then he lovingly presses his lips to hers and lets out a relieved breath. Sakura feels it, she feels the heat again. When his tongue comes out to play with hers, she happily obliges and lets their appendages move to that ageless dance.

Sasuke breaks their touch to run his lips over her neck, teeth bite onto her soft skin and something wet and firm flicks out to lick the small bruise.

He sucks her pulse.

Her hands thread themselves through his hair to pull him closer. Closer. Palms press more intimately to her smooth torso and lifts her midriff blouse to uncover her pert breasts. Sasuke nibbles her neck more aggressively when he discovers that she isn't wearing a bra.

How risque of her.

He cups her peach mounds and draws away to watch her face. And, he rotates them in a circular motion, both sides going outward.

"Sasuke-kun."

She breathes his name out.

Sasuke merely stares heatedly at her as she lets out small gasps. Then he leans forward to take one tip into his mouth.

Her hands immediately grip his shoulder tight as he moves his tongue up and down. Slowly pressing in and out while he palms her other breast.

More warmth settles into her and she finds herself in want of more. And she tells him so.

Sasuke lets out a small chuckle against her body and goes down to his knees.

Sakura loses her wits when he boldly grabs hold of her skirt and leisurely pulls them down, firm lips pressing to her hip bone, close enough to pass a jolt through her core. When he finally takes it off her and she steps out of the leather garments to kick them away, Sasuke looks up from below and pauses for a second when he sees her panties.

Well, if this lacy work is considered as such.

 _I kind of want to do something bad. This is changing into a love scene._

Curious fingers examine the silky pattern. Then, he regards her with the most alluring smile on his face as he slips his digits between her thighs and teases her without entering her moist crevice. She is wet between her legs and Sasuke takes advantage of it.

"How lewd."

His smooth baritone sends mouthwatering chills down to her toes. He changes the direction of his fingers, pads facing up as he pumps two of them in a back and forth motion against her underwear.

Sakura swallows her spit when his touch turns her insides into a mess of sorts. Then, he raises his upper body to come face to face with her navel, licentious fingers continuing their movements. His tongue comes out to tease her bellybutton and the pinkette lets out a small moan at his ministrations. She knows that she is far beyond saving now. And she knows that it won't take long for her to unravel. He is near his limit too, she briefly notes, as she sees the bulge not too subtly straining against his pants.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He pulls her panties down and gets to his feet. Then, as Sakura heaves her chest with breaths of arousal, Sasuke's hands fall to his slacks' zipper, and takes them off along with his black boxers. The young sannin licks her lips at the sight of his tall, hard arousal, the tip glistening with want. He wastes no time in pulling her to him again, large hand holding on to the small of her back while the other lifts her thigh to wrap it around his hips.

He nestles his hardness against her wet heat, and Sakura waits in excitement for his penetration.

"You're my wife. You deserve better than to be fucked against a wall."

His tender words touch her heart, but jars her body with its vulgarity.

The pinkette hooks her legs more firmly against his toned butt and allows the head of his manhood to make contact with her wetness. Sasuke lets out a groan at her crassness.

"And what if I want to be taken like this Anata?"

The upper-hand she has over her husband is short-lived when Uchiha Sasuke abruptly sheathes himself inside her. She lets out a surprised gasp at being filled so suddenly. Both nin let out small puffs of breath as they gather their senses at the overwhelming pleasure that possesses them.

Sasuke's fingers dig deep into her thigh when he moves gently to ease her in. Sakura tugs him and presses his forehead to hers. They breathe into each others' lips as her lover starts a slow rhythm. Rolling her hips to his lazily. She moans at how amazing it feels to have him within her. And she hums with contentment at the way he treasures her in this moment, responding shyly to his sweet loving.

Soon, his pumps become more hurried and intense.

Hard.

The pinkette whimpers out her approval at his animalistic pounding.

And she stares deep into his soul to cement their connection.

"I love you so much."

 _I'm looking up at you with my puppy dog eyes, and that's a sign for you._

He gyrates into her with more fervor and lifts her other leg around his waist to carry her to the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

She stutters with disappointment when he foregoes burrowing her into the wall, and drops her unceremoniously on to hard wood. He changes her mind though when he pushes her to her back, while still buried deep inside her. The devilish Sannin rises over his mate and stares at her with lust in his eyes. Sakura's cheeks warm with embarrassment at the way her legs dangle off the table. Then her partner squeezes her thighs and starts hammering into her.

He doesn't break their eye contact.

Pumping hard and ferociously as he loses control and fucks her with abandon.

The room is filled with gasps and grunts as they drop all restraints and worship one another with their bodies. Sakura grips the edge of the dinette, nails digging into it, scratching splinters onto the surface.

She loses grasp of her surroundings as Sasuke drives into her. Hardening thrusts clouding her senses. She focuses on his thrusting motions, eyes unabashedly falling to where they are joined. He was sure to leave marks on her delicate skin with the way he was tightening his hold on her white thighs.

She moves her hips to his and they both drown themselves in this hot joining as they merge themselves into one person.

"Yome."

 _So try calling my name more intimately and cast your breath right close to my ears._

The endearment, takes her desire up a notch as she feels her whole body shudder with more warmth, more lust, and more love when she senses her peak slowly approaching. Sakura reaches a hand to him and Sasuke meets it, fingers interlacing with hers, as he brings them down to her stomach and picks up the pace.

"Anata..."

And Sakura is flying.

Flying.

Flying.

She soars high.

Reaching the clouds

And nearly collides with the sun.

Then, she plummets down to earth.

She screams out when she comes, and Sasuke picks her up to pull her flush against him as he thrusts five more times before he swells deep inside her and spills himself. The action brings Sakura another wave of euphoria as she clutches onto him, body shaking from the strain and the ecstasy.

They release ragged breaths as they ride their desires until it simmers into a quiet heat to where they are still connected.

Uchiha Sasuke pulls out and Sakura bites her lip at the way it pokes at her sensitivity.

"Thank you for the bracelet."

She smiles so lovingly, her face looking angelic, that it seemed unbelievable that they had just had sex so salaciously just moments ago.

Her dear husband returns her smile and pulls her in for another kiss.

"Aa."

"Did you like your gift?"

He raises an eyebrow at her question, indicating that he has no idea what she is talking about.

"Mou."

Sakura pushes herself off the desk and pads hurriedly to their room. Sasuke's eyes leer naughtily over her creamy romp until she disappears through their door.

Then, she comes out with an envelope in her hands.

She opens it with a bit of nervousness and pulls out the picture inside.

Obsidian eyes widen at the image before him. And love, love grips his heart and pumps it to life.

"We're gonna need a bigger house." she says.

And Uchiha Sakura laughs lightheartedly.

Sasuke yanks her to him and engulfs her in his arms. Expressing the joy he feels at the news. He kisses her tenderly again and places a hand over her womb.

"Then you better stop wrecking this one so we can pay it off."

"Hey!"

 _Don't rush. Just do it slowly. Lock on, you're already head over heels for me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Pinches her nose and chuckles perversely into her hands.

Sooo, This is a new fic which will feature one-shots and random drabbles with a more mature theme. To those of you who read Of Apples and Cinnamon, Chapter 3 "Because, She just had to Wear That" will be transferred to this fic. Also, if anyone is wondering, Sasuke has both arms in this since he finally accepted Tsunade's transplant. Silly wanderer.

Hope you guys enjoyed the lemony goodness.

Gosh I better go back to studying. It just keeps pouring out.

Thank you for reading!

Summary lyrics are of course from "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen

R & R


	2. Love & Phone Sex

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

 **Notes on one-shot:** Actually, I was originally gonna transfer Chapter 3 from "Of Apples and Cinnamon" to this fic. However, this came up. So enjoy!

 **Rating:** M

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Love & Phone Sex**

"Can you hear me?"

Her melodic voice brings a rush of affection as Sasuke adjusts his phone's volume to hear her more clearly.

"Anata?"

"Aa."

Uchiha Sakura smiles warmly into the camera. She holds it so that he can see her pretty face and waves her hand.

The dark haired nin awkwardly raises his hand in reply and cocks his head to the side when he sees the evidence of make-up.

"You didn't have to put that on."

"Eh?" She blushes on her end and Sasuke cheekily points to his face to explain.

"Oh, I guess I didn't. But, I thought you might not be able to see me well if I didn't."

She averts her eyes to cover up her disappointment.

"There's no need."

Her grin is instantaneous and so adorable that Sasuke _almost_ grins back in return.

"Anyway."

She puts a thumb over the lens and Sasuke scrunches his nose in annoyance when she disappears.

"I can't see you Sakura."

"Yeah, hold on. I have to..."

He hears a bit of static over their phone line as she moves about in what he assumes is their bedroom. He lies down on the hotel's pillows and puts an arm behind his head, patiently waiting for his wife's face to come up again. He glances at the clock and makes a mental note of the time.

11:00 pm.

"How is Sarada?"

He hears her soft pads on the floor and then there's a slight thud in which the screen is covered in total darkness.

"She's fine. She loves the panda by the way, thank you."

Uchiha Sasuke smiles at the mention of his gift to their cute daughter.

"Where is she ?"

His ears pick up on the silent taps on a keyboard.

 _What is she doing?_

"Gomen, Anata, she's sleeping right now."

"Hn."

He stares at the ceiling, still waiting on Sakura.

"So uhm... Do you like what you see?"

He turns his eyes to the screen again and gawks.

He gawks...

Uchiha Sasuke freakin' gawks.

Because...

.

.

.

Sakura is wearing black underwear.

Correction, Sakura is wearing black, lacy underwear.

Still not right.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura is wearing black, lacy, _see through_ underwear.

And she is sitting on their bed with a long leg crossed over the other as she works her thin fingers through her silky pink locks that fall delicately over her shoulder.

The Uchiha patriarch swallows.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turns to his side and brings the phone closer to study the situation. It seems that she may have projected their call onto a laptop that she had placed on a table near the end of their bed.

"I was thinking that we could try..."

Her face turns to a deep crimson.

Sasuke allows his eyes to skim over her body. His wife, as she usually is, looks beautiful. Her skin appears smooth and creamy. Twin mounds peak at him from behind her thin bra, nipples push against its lacework. She has a little bit of fullness in her lower belly, a tiny bulge that he can't help but want to pinch. And her white thighs, are unblemished and calling out for him to run his hands over them.

The wanderer groans at the memory of her legs wrapped around his narrow hips.

It has been so long.

His wife clears her throat. And, he smirks.

"What did you have in mind?"

The sharingan-wielder decides to tease her for a bit.

If only to hold back his desire before he lets it overtake him.

Uchiha Sakura puffs her cheeks out at his wickedness for challenging her to voice it out. Then she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lower lip as she contemplates on what to say.

"Sakura?"

He could practically feel her shiver as she exhales through her nose and rests both her hands on her lap.

"Video phone sex."

The sentence nearly makes him snort with amusement. Not only does it allow pornographic images to come to his mind, but it also churns a feeling of excitement at the thought of trying something they've never done before.

Even if their love-making was already hot.

He briefly checks the room he is in and confirms that the door is locked, and the curtains are drawn shut.

"Make sure no one sees you."

"Huh?"

Her confused expression appears only for a moment but promptly dawns with understanding.

"Oh yeah."

She vanishes from the screen again as she shuts the blinds and locks their door.

Then she clumsily jumps on their bed. Sasuke is rewarded with the allure of her pale breasts bouncing as she adjusts her position on their duvet.

"Cast a silencing jutsu."

He forms his hands into the technique to make his room soundproof and Sakura does the same thing.

When they are left with nothing else to do, Sasuke props himself against the head of the bed and waits for his voluptuous wife to make the first move.

"So..."

He raises an eyebrow, and guesses that he probably looks smug.

"Do you like what you see?"

He covers his laugh with the back of his hand.

 _Did she practice just one line?_

"Mou! Sasuke-kun, I repeated that sentence over and over in my head the whole day!"

 _He got it right._

Sakura lets out a small huff and crosses her arms before her assets. Cute, she was too cute.

And hot, so fucking hot.

So Sasuke decides to humor her.

"Gomen. Yes, I do like what I see."

His partner's face turns pink. Dainty hands come up to press her cheeks as she looks at anything but him. The pinkette plasters an innocent smile on her angelic face. And sways from side to side.

"Although, I was hoping that you'd seduce me slowly first."

Her eyes widen and she looks to the camera, blushing furiously at the sexy smile her husband has on.

"Wait a sec."

And she disappears again.

Sasuke uses the time to take his shirt off and pull his boxers down. He makes himself more comfortable. Heart racing in anticipation of what she is about to do next.

"How about now?"

Sasuke's whole body stiffens.

His wife knows how to do it.

His wife absolutely knows how to do it.

How to turn him on in less than a second.

She is kneeling on their bed, thighs slightly apart, one resting on the front of her hips while the other twirls a strand of hair. His tongue itches to run over the defined line at the center of her abdomen as she teases him with just a little peep show.

Sasuke's mouth turns dry.

And his loins burn at the sight before him.

Because Sakura is wearing one of his white button up long sleeves, her hands nearly concealable. The edge of the shirt covers her down to mid-thigh.

And she knows.

She knows how to turn him on.

In less than a second.

"Do you like it?"

He settles his gaze on her eyes again and notes the spark in them.

"Aa."

She looks directly at the camera lens and Sasuke swiftly feels her stare deep into his soul. When her emerald orbs fall on his form on the screen, Sakura openly gasps.

"Are you naked Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He smirks again at the way he can get her all flustered with just a glimpse of his bare shoulders.

"Well, can you show me the rest?"

He teases her again with an inquiry.

"What do you want to see?"

"Your abs."

There is not even a hint of hesitation in her answer that Sasuke doesn't offer much of a delay and moves the camera a little bit further down his body so that she can see his torso.

"Yeah baby, that's what we're talking about."

He sweat drops at his wife's fan-girlish squeal and adjusts the device so he can see what she's doing again.

"What do you want us to do next?"

He doesn't usually ask a lot of questions. But in this moment, he finds himself overwhelmed by the need to push his mate.

"I want to touch you Anata."

He pauses for a second.

And breathes deeply.

"Run your hands over your stomach, and wrap them around your... Uhm... penis."

She almost does it perfectly but is instantly flustered again. Her voice though, sends thrills down to pool in his belly that Sasuke couldn't help but comply with her wishes.

"Okay..."

His wife maneuvers herself to the top of their bed and lies down on their pillows.

Sasuke grasps himself.

"I'm lying on your side of the bed Sasuke-kun."

The grip he has tightens at the way she mewls the sentence in the most enticing tone he has ever heard her use.

"I want to be touched too."

He starts a pumping motion.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Can you massage your breasts for me?"

There is a jolt in her body, Sasuke thinks, but his wife nods her head and places her palms over her breast rotating them in a clockwise motion.

The nin is rewarded with one of the naughtiest images he has ever seen. He can see his wife's body from head to toe. One of her legs is bent. His shirt is parted on one side, revealing her black lingerie underneath. And she is pushing herself against her hands as she moans out her pleasure.

He moves his hand up and down lazily. Savoring the build up.

Sakura tilts her head up and lets out a gasp at how sensitive her chest feels.

"I wish I was kissing you."

Instant lust floods over his whole body at how forward his dear wife is becoming already. And he honestly isn't surprised. Because Sakura has always been a fast learner.

"Touch yourself."

She lets out a low moan when she catches on to his demands, and slowly slips her hand inside her panties. Sasuke can see, through his phone, the way she caresses herself in a back and forth motion.

He turns stiff hard.

And he wishes that he can bury deep into her.

He wishes that he can press his lips to hers.

He wishes that he can lace their fingers together.

As he joins the two of them physically in their dance to merge their souls into one.

He can feel his body burn and muses that it won't take long before he takes himself to the edge. So he continues a slow pace and looks at his wife again. The avenger stifles a groan.

Sakura continues touching herself, and he could see her toes curling into their white sheets as she grinds her body to self gratification. Sasuke's eyes pick up on the fact that she is actually about to lose control too.

So he jerks himself off with faster and harder motions.

"Fuck, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He realizes that he wants to ask more from her.

More.

"Spread your legs wider."

She does so.

"Move your hips."

She lets out a loud moan.

"Look at me."

She directs her face to the screen, all flushed and sweaty.

"Are your fingers inside you?"

"Uhn."

He gives in to temptation and imagines her wrapped around him. He imagines her scent. He imagines the way she would pull him closer. And he imagines her nails digging into his back. Sasuke's hips eagerly thrust upward.

"Take them out and rub them on _it_."

She moans again and follows his instructions. Then, she arches her back off the bed to gyrate them against her teasing digits. Wantonly flicking something between her legs.

And she screams his name out.

The sight of his wife reaching her peak so suddenly does it for him, and Sasuke indulges himself more, pumping against his fist, slowly bringing his lower half to absolute euphoria.

"Sasuke-kun..."

She brings his attention to her again, and Sasuke grunts at the image of her still touching herself.

"I want to see you too."

He understands what she is trying to say and clicks on his phone to change his camera's direction so that she can see where his fingers are curled around.

Vulgar.

Crass

Lewd.

That is all he can describe their current actions as he realizes that in this moment, his camera is directed at his manhood, and in this moment he is letting her watch him fuck himself. He pushes up so he can see her. She is looking straight at her laptop, fingers nestled between her thighs which are angled in a way that allows him to see her center as she presses them together.

And she cums again

Sasuke strokes himself a few more times before he joins her in ecstasy.

Light.

There is a blinding light when he slowly comes down from his high.

And he bows his body to the heavens as he rides the waves of pure bliss until he is brought back ashore.

"I can't see you anymore Sasuke-kun."

The Sannin lets out puffs of breath as he turns his head to look for his phone, which had been discarded when he spilled himself. He picks it up and flips the camera again so that his wife can see the way she has reduced him to a heaving mess.

"That good?"

She leers mischievously and squats in front of him.

"You have no idea."

He manages to hiss out.

"On the contrary my darling, I do have an idea. It was good for me too."

He couldn't help the pride he feels upon hearing her confession.

"You weren't naked though."

He pokes at her for fun again.

Uchiha Sakura laughs wholeheartedly and gathers her hair to one side.

"And whose fault was that?"

His lips can't form a reply.

Maybe they can do that some other time.

He sits up to lean an elbow on his knees. He opens the drawer and pulls out tissue to clean himself.

"How's your mission?"

He breathes in deeply and runs a hand through his dark tresses to let out a frustrated exhale.

"It's going to take longer than I thought."

Sakura's smile turns into a frown. Sasuke immediately resents his admission with the way she tries to lift the curves of her mouth to remedy the situation. She is too patient and too understanding.

"Still jumping through dimensions?"

"Aa."

"And your chakra?"

"I try to rest before opening another portal."

"Your eyes don't hurt?"

"No."

"Are you eating right? The soldier pills?"

"They taste horrible."

"I'd punch you if I was there Anata."

He lets out a low chuckle.

"We miss you though. I miss you."

She sounds like she is about to cry.

Sasuke sighs and tells her the truth.

"I miss you more."

They stare at each others' video image for a while.

"Don't worry about us."

She reassures him.

"No matter how far away you are. No matter how long it takes. Our hearts will always be connected. Just know that you have a family to come home to when you finish your mission."

Amazing.

His wife is amazing.

Sasuke smiles sincerely.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."

Their emotions are overflowing.

He settles on his back and watches his wife get up and take the computer into her hands. Then, she lies on their king-sized bed and places it beside her, body turning to the side as she stares at him from Konoha.

"Let's sleep next to each other tonight."

He burrows deep into his sheets and turns to the empty space beside him. Then, he holds his phone in front of him as Sakura turns off their bedside lamp.

It is like they are actually facing each other.

He wants to pull her to him though.

And he wants to wrap his arms around her petite form.

Never letting go.

"Goodnight Anata."

He nods his head and slowly drifts off.

.

.

.

It doesn't take long before his wife's snores come through the phone and Sasuke has to lower the volume so he can go back to sleep.

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hides face in shame.

 **Random Musings:** In all honesty, even though I love Kishimoto for making Gaiden and placing his focus on the Uchiha family, I still find it hard to believe that Sasuke wasn't able to see Sarada grow up. With their new technology and all, it seems absurd, or just the simple thought of having a hawk deliver a picture between him and Sakura would've sufficed. There may be a lot of explanations though, like maybe he had actually been jumping through dimensions the past 9/10 years but it still baffles me. I still love Kishimoto though.

Read and Review! :D


	3. Love & Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to me! Just Kidding. I have no rights to this awesome manga and anime. They all belong to his awesomeness, Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notes on one-shot:** This one shot came to my head when I was wondering what it would be like if Sasuke and Sakura did the deed while arguing or while having a casual talk. And this happened. :D Hope you enjoy it!

 **Rating:** M

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Love & Misunderstandings**

The Uchiha household shakes as a resounding bang vibrates through it when Uchiha Sakura slams the door to their house.

She takes off her shoes and kicks them off to the side. The young mother grumbles under her breath as she stomps her feet on the tatami and walks towards their room with an air of wrath surrounding her.

Their door opens again and ninja sandals enter. Uchiha Sasuke comes in quietly and lets out a sigh. He bends down to arrange the footwear on the floor, regally slipping his own slippers on and picking up his wife's pink ones to bring it to her.

When he enters their room, Sakura is mumbling silent curses as she frustratingly pulls her hairtie and unzips her red dress.

"Idiot."

Sasuke patiently places her slippers near the foot of their bed and observes his fuming wife.

"Did you hear me Sasuke-kun?"

The tone in her voice still sounds angry, but for some reason, her temper doesn't scare him as it usually does.

So he answers her.

"Yes, I heard you."

She mutters something under her breath, and exhales loudly when her zipper gets caught on its way down. Sasuke attempts to help her with it when she suddenly tears it with no hesitation.

Uchiha Sasuke gapes in shock.

The nin raises his eyebrow when his wife turns her back on him, with the upper half of her form fitting dress hanging loosely around her hips. Then, his mouth dries when he sees that she isn't wearing a bra underneath, probably due to the presence of cups sewn into the outfit.

She bends down through her closet and he is instantly rewarded by the sight of her sweet ass pressed tightly to the cottony skirt. His sexy wife is searching for something and she lets out another string of frustrated growls while she attempts to find whatever it is she is looking for.

Sasuke's eyes skim over to the back of her toned, pale thighs when she goes on her tiptoes to get something off the upper shelf.

He swallows his saliva to get rid of his nervousness.

Because,

Her actions actually turn him on.

Simple as they were.

They were turning him on.

He finds her irresistible in this moment.

Even if he knows that he is at risk of being at the receiving end of her rage.

"I can't believe you did that! So stupid. That was so stupid!"

Which brings him back to their current scene.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me you jerk."

She pushes her dress down and it is then when Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of her beige panties. They were plain, and practical, but they made Sakura's butt and legs appear lighter than they really are and Sasuke actually takes the time to think about how they would feel if he pulls them down to her toes.

"And you completely ignored what I said! I hate it when you do that."

"..."

"If you weren't the father of my beautiful child, I would totally punch you right now."

She clenches her fists and resumes a fighting pose and actually punches an invisible person. Sasuke sweatdrops.

"..."

"I'm so mad! I don't think I've ever been this mad at you before."

She lets out another piqued snarl.

"..."

"Giving me the silent treatment now are you? Well, I don't care, I'll give you a piece of my mind."

"..."

She turns her head to his direction but her bangs cover her eyes.

"I told you that there was no need to pay off that huge amount of money!"

"..."

"Everything was fine, you should've let me talk to the landlady. I could've saved us the expense."

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

.

.

.

He smirks.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

Uchiha Sakura glares openly at her husband. And she berates her heart for skipping a beat when she discovers the reason why her dear Sasuke-kun was so silent. Then, she glares harder.

Because Uchiha Sasuke is sitting on their bed.

With a smirk that she currently wishes to wipe off his face.

And a tilt to his head that she can only describe as teasing.

Oh.

And he was half-naked.

She kicks her inner fan girl when her eyes drift low to his sculpted abdominals.

"Come here."

Sakura meets his eyes and holds herself back as he stares back at her with a hand extended.

Does he think that he'll be able to get out of this by being all sexy?

Well, he has another thing coming.

"No."

"Sakura."

"I'm still mad at you."

"..."

"No way I'm going near you now."

She crosses her arms and looks away.

"Yome."

Her forehead twitches. And she screams at herself to let the rage boil over instead of cooling off at the sound of his endearment. She grits her teeth and narrows her eyes at their ceiling.

"We're still fighting."

He lets out a sigh.

"I know."

"I'm really pissed."

"You look pissed."

Sakura's patience breaks.

"Oh I look pissed huh? Then you better stay away from the beast who was apparently responsible for all the damage."

"Sakura."

His tender tone actually simmers her anger in a way, but she turns the heat on anyway.

"What?! We're fighting! We're fighting. Okay Sasuke?! What the hell makes you think I'd want to come closer you bastard?"

To prove her point, she angrily puts on an over-sized shirt and flicks her middle finger to threaten him.

But.

He stops her with a simple smile that swiftly turns her insides to mush. And Sakura whines, she whines because it is all so unfair. How quickly he can calm her down.

So unfair.

"Come here _Yome_."

Her inner jumps out and fans up the dwindling fire to slowly get it going again. Burn rage! Burn Shannaro! The pinkette narrows her eyes again. And if looks could kill, Sasuke would be lying in a pool of his own blood, with what was left of his body. If there were any...

Because Uchiha Sakura can literally tear him to shreds.

But when he answers her with just that smile on his face again, the kunoichi grumbles a manageable, non-intimidating phrase.

"Why?"

And her darling husband merely smirks.

.

.

.

"Because I want to get started with the make up sex."

* * *

Sakura's body freezes.

Then, a chill passes.

Causing her hairs to stand on end.

However,

Her thumping heart immediately thaws it out.

And a warmth spreads throughout her whole person.

And she actually feels her cheeks warm.

It has been too long.

Actually, a few days had passed ever since Uchiha Sasuke returned from his mission. But as expected, they had a lot of things to attend to. With the Chuunin exam coming up and Sasuke training Naruto's child. And they were never really alone for more than a minute.

And it is in this moment that she finally realizes it.

The fact that they are alone.

"But, Sarada..."

"Won't be home for five hours."

She flinches.

"I'm furious with you."

"I like it when you're dominant."

Her body ignites at the image.

"I don't want to!"

"Liar."

She bites her lip and glances to where his bare feet are situated on their floor.

"Okay, I want to but..."

Then, she allows her eyes to travel up his body.

Yes, he was shirtless.

And to add to that.

The zipper to his shinobi pants are already undone.

The jerk.

When she finally meets his eyes. She notices a spark in them. But, she's still seething at what had just transpired a few minutes ago. So she turns her head with a stubborn "hmmph".

"Come here."

"No."

"I'll let you be on top."

"Pervert!"

She yells out.

"I missed you."

.

.

.

The sentence, in truth, knocks some of her irritation off her. And she can't even find it in herself to say anything as a come back.

"..."

He actually looks adorable at this point, as if she has just denied him his sweetest candy. Or er, tomato. And Uchiha Sakura realizes that she doesn't really want to withhold anything from her handsome husband. So she internally admits defeat and waits for his finishing line.

"I've been wanting to make love to my wife since I returned."

Damn.

Her heart melts, it actually melts.

But she feels like pushing him a bit further.

"I'm not letting you off the hook."

"Hn."

"I'm going to make you hate having sex with me."

She taunts him.

"Impossible."

This guy.

"Mou! Why do you know exactly what to say when I'm so freakin' pissed!?"

"Because I know you've been dying to have sex with me too."

That damn smirk again.

"You're so full of it."

She scoffs.

"Sakura, Come here."

.

.

.

"Fine!"

And she decides to finally close their distance.

* * *

Her footsteps take her to her husband as he remains rooted in his spot, quietly observing her. Sakura could already feel the intensity settling deep into her core. And she quickly moistens her lips in anticipation of his touch.

When she stops before him, her front facing his sitting form, Sasuke stares. And in a gentle hold, he puts a hand to her stomach, and slips it inside the baggy shirt, gradually lifting it to expose her abdomen. Sakura hitches her breath when he tugs the hip line of her underwear to bring her closer. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his dark hair, thin digits tenderly sweeping his bangs to the side so that she can come face to face with the rinnegan.

Uchiha Sasuke looks up and meets her emerald orbs with mismatched irises.

"Take your shirt off."

Without breaking their contact, Sakura crosses her hands to the edge of her comfortable top and lifts it off her. Sasuke is then confronted with the sight of her bare chest, with it's tiny, pink tips, inviting him to take them into his mouth.

The avenger allows a hand to travel up to where the undersides of her breasts cover a patch of skin. He pushes one up and leans forward to lick the pink globes. Sakura takes a step into his space. Her husband's other hand slips to the small of her back to pull her closer to him as he breathes in her womanly scent.

The threads of his desire slowly command his cock to full attention.

 _It had really been too long._

So, he pulls her to him.

Her legs effectively land beside his hips as Sakura adjusts her position to straddle her spouse. The moment she feels his desire though, she wastes no time in grounding her core to him as he lets out a groan of finally being skin to skin with his lover from the waist up.

She puts a hand to the back of his head and presses her lips to him. They slowly savor the taste of their mouths but eventually push their tongues against each other to further deepen the contact. Sasuke angles the back of her head to his tongue's thrusting.

Sakura lets out a muffled "mmph" at his sudden aggressiveness but meets him easily. When she pulls away to stare into his eyes again, Sasuke surprises her by switching their positions. The next thing the pinkette knows, her hot love is standing before her, breaths coming out in deep pants as he stares at her body until he stops to focus on her panties, eyes heavy lidded with lust.

He bends down to take his pants off and leaves his navy blue boxers on. Then, he fits his hands around Sakura's ass to push her upwards towards their pillows, firm pelvis pressing between her parted legs.

Sakura gasps at the contact.

"Sasuke-kun."

A hand comes up to squeeze a breast.

"Hn."

"Still though, why did you pay that bitch off?"

His hand pauses, then he puts his mouth to her neck to reprimand her for opening the topic again, greedy teeth nipping onto her pulse, hard, sculpted body rubbing against hers, teasing her with what he wants to do to her.

Distracting her.

"Sakura."

"I told you I'd make you hate this love-making, so I'm asking you. Why?"

He lets out a 'Tch' and travels down her body to come face-to-pelvis with the last barrier keeping her from him. He hooks a finger in it and abruptly pulls it down. His lovely mate lets out a surprise gasp but wraps her hands around his neck as soon as he situates himself above her. Hard and naked. Sasuke eases himself into her tight heat until she can feel his lower curls make contact with her moist crevice. Then he fucks her for a bit by giving her a small, apologetic hump.

"Sasuke-kun."

She whimpers. He buries his head in her shoulder and starts a steady pace.

"I didn't want to complicate things."

She lets out a gasp, the grip on his hair tightening as he continues pushing in and out.

"Which was why I told you to leave it to me."

"It was the third house you wrecked Sakura."

The pinkette tightly wraps her legs around him and rolls over to ride him. Then, she rotates her hips to him in a harder and faster pace.

"Fuck, Sakura."

"Che. She knew what she was getting into when she let me sign the lease. And we're shinobi, we're fucking awesome shinobi. What was she expecting? Of course there'd be some property damage."

"You uprooted a tree."

Dainty hands grab his and direct them to her breasts. He doesn't hesitate in caressing them, lust-filled eyes studying his wife's expression when she grinds against him and allows his manhood to hit her in a sensitive spot.

"So? Akamaru has been digging holes into Kiba's backyard for a long time."

His hands let go of her creamy mounds to slide a finger down and trace the line at the center of her upper body. Then he applies a little pressure that allows her to arch her back and bite her lip at the simple touch.

"That sounded dirty."

"Idiot."

He grabs her hips and starts thrusting up into her.

"And I don't like hearing another man's name while I'm _inside_ you."

He puts more emphasis on that one word. It takes a second for her to register what he had just said, but she puts her hands over his and continues her gyrating motions.

"You don't huh?"

"No."

The grip he has tightens at how good it felt to be within her. To watch her fuck him, her breasts bouncing up and down and her face contorted into so much pleasure.

"Actually today, Naruto invited us for ramen."

He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Shikamaru says he's expecting another baby."

Her voice sounded a little vindictive. And damn it. It kind of turns him on. The fact that she's ruling over him in this moment. And the fact that she has asserted control.

It fucking turns him on.

Still, he doesn't like it when she's saying someone else's name.

"Stop."

"Sai said that Ino has taken their kink up a notch and bought fuckin' handcuffs."

He briefly notes that maybe they should kick their kink up too. So, he gives her one particularly hard, and punishing thrust. Uchiha Sakura whimpers at how good it felt.

"Sakura."

"Lee-san... Oh!"

He pushes her to her back and thrusts harsh and deep.

"Stop it."

He bites into her shoulder and props his hands beside her, his body a bit farther than usual but with their hips still connected.

"Gomen."

He keeps on pumping his hips, assuming a leisurely rhythm. Then, he pulls out and tells her with his eyes. She gets on all fours as he sheathes himself in again.

"Still though, I don't like the fact that you left me in the receiving area so you can negotiate on your own."

It irks him that she's still talking about it at this point. Speaking casually when he is too distracted with how amazing this is. What they were doing. He pushes his chest to her slender back and hooks an arm around her stomach. The other gropes one ass cheek as he continues the friendly pace he started.

"Hn."

"And as I said, we didn't need to pay that huge amount of money, the house already had a couple of cracks. The yard wasn't as pretty as it is now when we first arrived."

"You punched a canyon into the ground."

She fists a hand in their sheets when he hits that spot again.

"We could've fixed that by ourselves."

She hisses out.

"You broke the kitchen counter top when you baked that cake."

He gives her another thrust.

"Another thing we could've repaired on our own."

"The floor had scratch marks on them."

His not-so-innocent wife curses.

"And who was to blame for that Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He continues pumping into her, now getting onto his knees as he puts a hand to her back and pushes her further into their covers while Sakura presses herself more intimately to him.

"Sakura, why are you really angry?"

He puts a hand over one of her hands and laces them together, hips still maintaining its kind jerking.

It takes a minute before she answers him.

"I hate it when you see through me."

He tightens their intimate hold.

"That's why we're married."

"Ass."

He rams into her fiercely until she constricts around him to warn him of her impeding climax. So he stops and allows her some air.

He doesn't want it to be over too soon.

And as she pants out and gets herself together. Uchiha Sasuke holds back the urge to pound her anyway by gently putting her hair to one side and tilting her chin to meet his eyes.

"Tell me."

Sakura is staring at him, green eyes holding something in them that he can't quite pinpoint. Only that something has upset her. So she pushes against the bed, and he grabs her around the waist to pull her to him, as they do a reverse cowgirl position, with his legs straightened.

"She has a crush on you."

A pause.

Sasuke blinks.

Then it comes to him.

"Misaki-san?"

"Damn, now I understand why you didn't want me mentioning another guy's name."

She takes both of his hands again and places them on her thighs. He pulls her more closely and licks her spine when she sways her hips to him again.

"Hn. Jealous?"

"Not really."

A hard thrust.

"You're jealous."

"Like I said... Ahhhn."

He rolls his hips to hers and puts a hand to her breast to press her to him, his forehead leaning on her white unblemished back.

"What was that again?"

She slaps the back of his hand off her breast when he leans up to lick the back of her neck. Uchiha Sasuke's lip tilts upwards.

"Why were you jealous?"

"Mou! You're so clueless aren't you?"

He groans when she pulls away from him, his tall and still hard stiffness falling out of her, but standing enthusiastically.

A hand pushes him to his back as the young medic lies beside him to take him into her hands and starts a delicate but fast up and down motion.

"..."

"She was wearing a V-neck shirt with her tits nearly visible and her miniskirt was three sizes too small!"

He tilts his neck up when she licks at his pulse, still pumping him.

"I didn't notice."

"Are you serious?"

Her hand stopped.

"Sakura."

She resumes her touch.

"Fine, but she insisted on talking to you alone! When I was in the room!"

He shuts his eyes tight and starts moving his hips to her hand.

"And you agreed!"

"I thought she was intimidated by you."

"Intimi- Wait, you really didn't notice?"

"No."

She lets him go again but this time, she goes on top of him and while holding his cock up, she takes him inside her. Sasuke lets out a low grunt.

"Seriously?"

Eager hands go to her hips to get her moving again.

"Yeah."

And she starts moving.

"Are you that dense?"

"Sakura."

"She was practically begging you to have an affair. I mean..."

Sasuke jerks her to him and he ends up filling her more.

A strained moan comes out of both their mouths.

His hands become taut on her rounded humps.

There was just something about his wife, mad with jealousy, that encourages his desire.

"I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't but still, you totally led her on you asshole."

She lets him go again and goes to her stomach, bending her knees, head now facing the foot of their bed. Sasuke gets to his knees again and sinks into her without any hesitation. They are playing with each other at this point. Changing their positions just to delay their fulfillment.

"Whose side are you on right now?"

He pumps into her.

"Well actually, I'm on side B if you know what I mean."

"Cute."

A hand is on her abdomen, pulling her closer.

"But seriously, you really really _really_ didn't think that she was flirting with you?"

He gives her a few good and hard pounds. Sakura gasps his name out.

"No."

"Wow."

He leans into her a bit and picks up the pace.

"Besides, she's five years my senior."

"So? She was hot! Hotter than most women in Konoha. Kami, those breasts weren't fake. And what I'd give to have her ass."

"I like your ass."

And to prove his point a hand fondles the asset.

"She was hot Sasuke-kun! Ah!"

She takes in a deep breath when he lets out quiet pants behind her ear and brands himself into her pliant and soft body.

"Are you suggesting that I should've had an affair with another woman?"

"What? No! You would never..."

Sasuke smirks.

And when he feels her climbing up those steps once more. He pauses. Sakura lets out a disappointed huff. Then, he withdraws from her and bites the shell of her ear. His tongue comes out to lick it seductively.

"Exactly, I would never do that."

And he turns her to her back, enters her again and fucks her.

"Ahhhn. There! There!"

He puts a leg over his shoulder and Sakura tilts her body to the side to receive him more comfortably.

"Why are you still so fucking tight..."

The raven-haired god grits out.

"Sasuke-kun."

He puts her leg down and spreads it wider along with the other one. Hands press down on the inside of her pale thighs to gain more access.

"Sakura."

"..."

She is closing her eyes, both hands thrown overhead on their pillows, gripping them with all their might. The action causes her breast to be pushed up to the ceiling. The sight of which, tempts the thirty-one year old to suckle it. And Sasuke feels it, he feels himself coming. So he lets go of her thighs and catches both her wrists in one hand.

"Open your eyes."

Green eyes peek at him.

Sasuke meets them with no hesitation.

And with all the love he could muster...

"This body."

And with all the vulnerability he has always allowed himself when it came to his wife.

"This body is all I see."

He confesses his love for her again.

A hand traces the side of her waist until it reaches her hips again and guides it to him as he continues his wild pumps. Then he turns it into a deeper and harder rhythm.

"This body is the only one I've been inside of."

And he lets her know that he adores her.

He absolutely adores her.

Sasuke gives her one forceful thrust and pauses again to catch himself from cumming too soon.

"Anata."

She rolls her hips to him after a few seconds and he starts catching up to her dance.

"And I don't want anyone else."

He continues his words of passion.

Sasuke lets go of her wrists and interlaces his fingers with one of her hands.

"Uhn."

"If it was up to me, I will never leave this body."

He speeds up, intent on bringing them both to completion.

"Sasuke!"

"I'll make love to it til the end of time."

He can feel her nearing her end as she pushes her feet to the bed and starts meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Aah!"

He leans down to blow into her ear again, and this causes shivers to run down her physique.

"You hear me Sakura?"

She nods her head.

He pushes himself up and maintains their eye contact. Still helping her along. Hips now assuming a slow and hard thrusting motion.

"Even when you grow fuller."

She tightens her grip on his fingers.

"Even when you lose your youth."

She gasps.

"Even when your hair has gray strands in them."

He goes faster again.

"I'll make love to it."

"Anata!"

She suddenly unravels before him, and she takes back her hand and wraps her limbs around him as he lets her ride out her high.

But he hasn't quite reached his peak yet.

So he pushes into her again.

"I'd still want you."

And again.

"Always."

And again.

"Only you."

He lets go of all inhibitions and rocks his hips to his own completion.

"Til the end of time."

He assumes a violent back and forth motion.

And he feels it, he can feel it coming.

Sakura is panting hard, still very sensitive as he fills her with his girth.

"Only you _Yome_."

He snaps.

And spills himself inside his wife.

Long fingers digging deep into her waist as he gives a few more thrusts to pour out the rest of his essence. Sakura's arms tighten around his neck again when his euphoria allows her to experience another one as well.

"Me too. Only you. I only see you. No one else."

She pants out.

He is still taking in deep breaths beside her ear. Body still in shock of one of the best orgasms both of them has ever had.

"Hn, you summed that up pretty fast."

He pulls out of her and takes her into his arms, swiftly making them comfortable on their bed.

"I love you so much."

"Aa. I love you too."

As they lay in each other's presence with breaths still heaving, Sakura quietly speaks.

"I'm sorry for getting mad."

He tightens his biceps around her.

"Hn."

"The next house we buy, it's gonna be from a really old oji-san. And far from this one."

She traces a finger along his pectorals. Sasuke gulps at her supposed innocent actions, his loins already stirring. Then, he decides to tell her what has always been on his mind since that first time they lost an apartment.

"I think I should just purchase a big piece of land for you."

"What?"

"And our house will be placed at the very end of it."

He continues his quiet musings.

"I don't know where you're going with this."

She pushes herself against his chest and lifts her face to stare at him, with an arched brow.

Sasuke smirks in return.

"If you're eventually going to obliterate our yard again, then I'd rather you have a larger space where you can let out that monstrous strength of yours."

Sakura blinks.

"Just for that?"

He nods.

"Just for that."

He expects her to punch him and beat him up for pointing out her demonic brawn but Sakura actually surprises him when she burrows her head into his neck, with arms around him, and tears flowing.

"Sasuke-kun... "

Uchiha Sakura pushes herself up again and looks at him with a peculiar expression on.

Her eyes are brimming with tears, but it seems like it wasn't one of pain or sadness. Contented, she looks contented.

"You really do love me."

Uchiha Sasuke's face softens.

"Baka."

He flicks her forehead lightly.

.

.

.

"As if you doubted that for one second."

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's note:** *Blushes madly* I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thank you for reading! And thank you all for your reviews! They are all greatly appreciated.

R&R ;)


	4. Love & Red Locks

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

 **Notes on one-shot:** This was inspired by the song "Brains Out" by Kim Cesarion (Damn this song turns me on)

 **Rating:** M

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Love & Red Locks**

The tavern he finds himself in is small and covered in smoke as he approaches the bar and orders a cup of sake for starters. He can hear the obnoxious laughter of the drunkards having too much fun on the opposite side of the room. Sasuke clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes when a woman settles herself next to him in mere seconds, her long blonde locks brushing slightly over his black coat and a sultry smile on her person as she drawls.

"Hey there."

"Not interested."

The young Uchiha wastes no time in rejecting her advances. She lets out a small huff and jumps off the stool but not without giving him a good view of her backside as she looks over her shoulder to pout.

"Your loss then."

Obsidian orbs narrow as he pours himself another cup, making eye contact with the bartender while taking out his wallet in a signal that told the other man to keep the drinks coming. He turns around in his seat, arms settling behind him and over the counter as he observes the mess of bodies gathered on the dance floor. Most probably complete strangers, looking to get some physical contact to cover up the loneliness they so desperately tried to deny.

Three bottles in, he orders a bowl of ramen to counteract the alcohol in his system. Eyes still searching the crowd for anything that remotely piqued his interest.

Ah.

There.

Uchiha Sasuke meets her eyes and lets out a subtle smirk as he regards the other female with familiarity. She gets up from her seat, fair hands holding a glass with a liquid he could only describe as purple and iridescent. The seductress saunters on to him.

"Did you know that a bottle of sake has about twenty percent of alcohol?"

"It's actually fifteen percent."

Her lips simper.

"True, but the drinks you ordered aren't watered down like the common ones are."

She smiles sweetly at him, curved lashes lightly touching her cheeks when she lowers her eyelids to give him a provocative look.

"The bartender might have overestimated the weight of my wallet."

The young woman giggles while tucking her hair behind her ear, a sign of flirtation that Sasuke knows all too well.

"Judging by the way you dismissed that girl in seconds but not me, I can say that you are starting to feel the effects."

He raises an eyebrow and proceeds to down another cup. She tilts her head to the side, plump red lips teasing him in the way they stick out due to the lipstick she has on.

"And...if my chakra detecting skills haven't gotten rusty after all these years, I can tell that you are..."

She places a hand over his shoulder to lean in, her strong perfume clouding his senses when she whispers seductively into his ear. The handsome avenger stiffens and to add even more allure to her invitation, she tentatively bites his ear before pulling away.

He closes his tab then and after meeting her dark eyes, makes his way out of the establishment; footsteps picking up the pace but at the same time cautious so as to not lose her as she follows him to his room, black heels clicking on the pavement, signalling their mutual agreement.

Because, she was right.

He was in fact...

 _"Looking to fuck."_

* * *

 _Hot damn, your mind's so beautiful,_ _I'm struck dumb, don't know where my shit's at._

He allows her to push him down the bed. Her legs settle over his narrow hips, and he watches with contained eagerness as she takes off her shirt and tosses it on the hotel floor. She had always been the dominant partner when it came to their trysts. Although he is the more forward one back home, Sasuke doesn't mind the aggressive way she takes command.

He allows this woman to have her way with him.

His fingers tangle in her long red mane which makes him briefly contemplate about the fact that he still isn't used to grabbing hold of strands with such length considering that Sakura had always liked her shorter style. There is a twinge in his heart when he spots the dark color of her tresses again which is a stark contrast to his wife's cherry pink ones. But the want overpowers any lingering doubt especially when she grinds her hips to his. He threads through her hair and angles her head closer to his.

Their lips meet in a union of mixed wet tangling prompting him to groan at the confident way she lowers her hand to touch him underneath his slacks. This woman is different from how his wife usually touches him. The latter was always careful and gentle as well as patient in bringing him to release. The minx before him however is rough and crass, spitting out profanities as to how much she wants to make him come. He hisses as she squeezes his shaft after ridding him of his clothes except for his boxer briefs. By instinct, he thrusts up to meet her hard pumps.

He opens his eyes and yet again spots her hair and the way it curved into spikes, the shaved part of her head giving way to a lighter spot. It is in this moment when he suddenly realizes it. His eyes widen and he catches her hand in his to pry it off his hardened member.

Because, although he enjoys this woman's forwardness, he knows that they shouldn't take this any further than they already have.

"Stop."

"Huh."

"Just stop."

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

"Take off the henge Sakura."

*Poof*

The red locks that have been bothering him since they stepped foot in the room change into the pink hue he has always loved. Sasuke catches a few strands and brings them to his lips softly. Underneath the fog of his inebriation and the flashing lights back at that bar, he hadn't even realized that she had changed some of her features. Though her face was just the same, it didn't occur to him that his wife would actually...

"It's not you."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Your hair."

... _attempt to mislead him._

Uchiha Sakura pulls away. Sasuke's eyes fall on her bouncing breasts as she confidently sits up straight, her long legs still over his hips, hands settling on his abdominals as she scrutinizes him under her loving gaze. Eyes searching his, trying to understand why he has halted her actions.

But there is an air of mystery around her, one that reminded him of their earlier days as a couple; when he realized that she had been wondering about when he was going to kiss her for the first time.

"Why red?"

She bites her lip and swallows her saliva, as Sasuke too, pushes himself off the pillows and supports her bottom as he pulls her closer to him.

"Why did you use red Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura."

"Karin's hair is red."

"I thought so."

"I..."

"You were curious."

"You've gotten really good at reading me Anata. It's always been a question. Not about whether or not you actually slept with her. I ..."

She blushes a deep red.

"I know that I was your first."

"So I've told you."

"But you were travelling together in your teens. Your hormones must have gone haywire with a sexy woman like her, walking around camp."

"Men can control themselves."

"Hm."

She draws her eyebrows.

"I never had the urge."

"Right, but even I had wondered from time to time at that age, especially being surrounded by strong men."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to put a henge on?"

"No! No! It's only you I want. Even when they were shirtless and all, it was always your face I pictured. Ah, gomen. It was inconsiderate of me to assume that you might have felt otherwise. I know you love me Sasuke-kun but it doesn't mean that you can't be attracted to other..."

*Flick*

"Itai."

His hands slide over her thighs, one continues its sensuous ascent to grab one breast while the other settles under her pink curls to rub on her protruding pebble.

"You are allowed to be attracted to other women." She reiterates.

Sasuke stops.

"Sakura, you were the one who suggested the role-playing."

She had. Three months into their marriage and a year since they've started travelling together, the pinkette had suddenly proposed this to spice things up in their bedroom. Not that he didn't think that it was passionate already. Their mating was one that always managed to blow his mind. But she had wanted something different, and ever since they started walking side by side, Sasuke has known that he couldn't really say no to her all that often.

Besides, what was the harm?

Apparently something more profound than he previously thought.

They were bound to delve into this topic one way or another. Even if his wife knew of their deep connection, there were still certain curiosities they haven't discussed.

"I have a confession to make."

She pulls away then, and as they always do whenever they're in serious conversation, Sasuke gets up and takes a chair. He places it in front of her, while giving her the unspoken space she needs for a few seconds.

When he sits down, and leans over, a hand rests on his knee while he looks at his wife who is busy biting her lip. Sasuke lets out a sigh.

"What is it?"

There is a pause.

"I'm jealous."

"I can see that."

"Of Karin. I'm jealous of Karin."

Why she would be is beyond him. They ran into his ex teammate months before and it was a brief reunion that involved certain intel on a former sannin.

"I know it probably doesn't make any sense. I mean, you told me you loved me and we're together. It's just that..."

"You haven't really forgiven me have you?"

"What? I have! I have. I think I have."

"Sakura, do you still resent me for that night?"

She knew what he was talking about.

Because even if Sasuke was with her now, and he was essentially the boy she fell in love with, there were still some issues that were unresolved. They never really talked about what happened before.

For Sakura was too quick to forgive him.

"You said you didn't need us."

There it was.

His eyes dawned with understanding.

"I'm sorry. It seems petty. And years after at that but I,"

She finds her words carefully.

"You said that you were destined to walk that path alone."

Sakura withdraws into herself but regards him cautiously as she puts her hair over her shoulder and plays with the long pink strands. She breathes in deeply.

"Yet you chose them."

He isn't saying anything.

"You sought Karin out. You went to her. While you left us. You left me. But, you went to them."

"I'm sorry."

"No no, I'm not asking for an apology."

Sasuke runs a hand through his jet-black hair.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sakura. I can't change that part of my life."

"I'm not asking you to."

"But you can't let it go."

She focuses on him then.

"It's not that. I _have_ forgiven you. I _am_ proud of you. However, after meeting Team Taka for the first time, I realized something."

His wife fumbles with her fingers. And if their topic wasn't so important in this moment, Sasuke would notice that they are both half-naked, upper torsos unabashedly exposed with just their undergarments remaining. Sakura finds her words again.

"As it turns out. I still haven't gotten over that part, seeing you with your team, seeing you with her and knowing how much you actually care for them."

"..."

"It hurts. And I don't want to feel like this. But I just do..."

"Sakura."

"It's actually a bit selfish of me huh? Considering that you have never done anything to make me doubt your... "

She reddens.

"Your love for me."

She is the epitome of a blushing bride. Fresh out of their marital bed, still so shy about their relationship but confident in it as well. This must have been something that caught her off guard.

"I'm honestly happy Sasuke-kun that you found comrades like that despite everything."

But she is still a bit insecure. He can tell. It surprises him because she has never been this unsure about them before. And she's never been jealous.

Sasuke gets up from his seat and puts a knee to the bed. He grabs his wife's hand and pulls her to face him. They are sitting across each other on their knees.

Uchiha Sasuke stares at Uchiha Sakura then, and he tells her with his eyes. It is a connection so deep and so cathartic that her eyes give way to an emotion that is exclusively reserved for him and allows him to embrace her.

Skin on skin.

Heart on heart.

Bodies flushed against each other in a hold meant to draw out embarrassment in some couples but not them.

It meant so much more to them.

"Can you feel that?"

The former avenger whispers.

Sakura lets out a deep exhale and wraps her arms around him, pulling him even closer.

"Yes."

"Count them."

She presses her face closer to him and inhales his manly scent. When she exhales again, her breath puffs softly against his skin, the light contact already stirring his insides.

"102 beats per minute."

"Because of you."

How could she doubt for a second?

When it was only her.

"I couldn't..."

She waits for him to continue.

"I couldn't bring you down with me. I decided on revenge in the end. I chose to leave team 7. I chose to leave _you_ because, I couldn't bring you down with me."

"Sasuke-kun."

"And I don't regret it."

He guides her to the bed and hovers over her, his lips skimming her neck and fingers tangling in her own when he pins them to the side of her head. His tongue comes out to lick the skin above her pulse.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun."

"At the time, sex was the furthest thing from my mind Sakura."

She curves her body to him.

"Even if I thought of it then, I couldn't have possibly done it with another woman. Because you existed."

Then he releases her hands and towers over her, no hesitation in his actions as he pulls her panties down, revealing her sex to him. Her instincts should tell her to cover her body, but with the way her husband is staring at her, Sakura can't. And she couldn't take her eyes away. Not when he was still holding her gaze. Since she had already been eager moments before, his previous touch only served to awaken the heat in her body.

"But now, it's all I can think about."

He pumps himself for a second, staring into the depths of her soul. When he is hard and ready, he gathers her into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun."

He smirks.

"I am always..."

He enters her in a thrust so powerful and hard that it sends sparks into the pits of her stomach. Fireworks set off in her core as she pulls him in, legs wrapping around his taut ass, gasps drowning out her unease when he continues his last sentence.

.

.

.

"I'm always looking to fuck my wife."

Her screams echo into the night as her husband proves to her over and over again that she alone held his heart.

.

.

.

Because Kami.

He just loves to fuck her brains out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Itai- Ouch

Gomen- Sorry

Not as detailed as the others. Hello! I disappeared for a while huh? Still not completely back yet. In fact, I might not be completely back because life is just you know. But I just want my readers to know that I really appreciate all your reviews. Don't worry, I am not abandoning my stories but I just don't have a schedule to always keep them updated. Still though, whenever this juices start flowing, I will type them out.

Oh my, I was the one misleading you guys. :). Anyway, I always wondered how such a discussion between Sasuke and Sakura would go with regards to any past relationships.

Check out my Tumblr: theclosetpoet7 for my art and other snippets of my stories. :D


End file.
